@Final Chapter@
Tori's POV (I'm back, baby!) I felt the weight lift off of me. I felt like I was floating, and soon I felt myself go into a body. My body. Thank the Gods, I was alive! Or at least, kind of. I tried opening my eyes, but when I did, I couldn't see. Oh, crap. Was I blind? I let out a whimper, and tryed to move. Someone sqeezed my hand, and said, "Sh, Tori. Stop moving. It's ok." I smiled. Joe. I fluttered open my eyes to see Joe staring at me. He smiled and hugged me tight. "Oh, Joe?" I said, my voice sounding alittle raspy, "You're crushing me." "Oh, sorry." He laughed, letting go of me. He smiled at me, when I remembered my best friends. "Oh my gods! Michaela! Maddie! How long have I been....gone?!" I yelled, jumping up. "Just a week. Don't worry. You're ok, we're all ok." "H-he's still out there. H-he could come back." I strammered, remembering the cold metal pierce my stomach. "Who?" "Luke." Joe sucked in a breath. "I know we couldn't trust him." He hissed. "But, " I added, "His voice was deeper, and his eyes were gold." Joe stand down, his eye wide. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That wasn't Luke," He said, rubbing his temples. "Who was it?" He turned to me, fear burning deep in his eyes. "It's Kronos." Michaela's POV "Merry Christmas!" I screamed, walking in dressed as one of Santa's elves. Tori laughed at my outfit (she was dressed as a angel), and Maddie smirked (she was dressed as a elf, but wear more red then green). We all burst out laughing when Tage rode in on a....reindeer? Tage yelled, "Yeh!" and slapped it's butt, causing Joe to yell, "Ow! I mean neh!" I guess that meant Adam was the front...... I laughed louder when Tage reached out for my hand. "Come, m'lady." I smiled, and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." I jumped on, Maddie and Tori on the floor shrieking with laughter. "Yeh, my non-trusty reindeer!" Tage yelled, slapping Joe again. "OW!" He shouted, but started to run with Adam through the crowd of demigods. Tage turned and smiled at me, then he leaned in, and kissed me right on the lips, gently. I smiled, and kissed him back. We kissed for a few minutes, before, Adam and Joe stopped, and Adam yelled, "Ok, we're here. Now, GET OFF MY BACK!" And with that he and Joe dumped us on the floor. I looked at the clock, when everyone started counting the seconds 'til 12. "5...4...3...2...1...MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. Tori patted me on the back, "Merry Christmas! and congrats on making out with Tage." "How-how did you...." "I'm a Hermes child. And now, camp is going to hear all about this." "Tori!" I screamed, chasing her down the snowy hill. And that's how I got my best friend back. Tori: Wait. This story wasn't about bring me back. Maddie: Yeah, it's about our demigod adventures. Michaela: Hey. Who's POV is this? Mine, so I'm telling the story the way I want it to be told. Category:XXTorunnXx Category:Chapter Page Category:Up